Cats of Ridgeclan
|-|Leader= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !Chance !Link - Leader Shadestar A black and grey tom who was blinded by a fox. He is strong and quick to anger. He does not believe in the saying, "Once a kitty pet, always a kitty pet." Jammer1782212 1'' } |-|Deputy= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !Chance !Link - ''Deputy Emberclaw A bengal tabby she-cat that is blind. She was blinded by a tree and a stray and sometimes misses her sight. Ember has a sweet scent and quite a beautiful figure, but she never flaunts it and always loves elder stories and swimming. Ember shakes off her past even though it has made her quite quiet and insane, but who isn't insane? Elfspirit 1'' } |-|Co-deputy= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !chance !Link - ''Co-deputy Clawthroat A lanky tortoiseshell she cat, she has very visible claw marks on her neck and legs. She is quiet at times, but she can be extremely vicious. She is rough and rude on the outside, but can be sweet and playful on the inside, her voice is strict, yet pleasant. She will not tolerate rudeness or disloyalty, and will not hesitate to rip the pelt off a cat if she catches them doing something awful. Wolf18541 2'' } |-|Leader's underling= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !Chance !Link - Leader's underling ''Nightpelt A diminutive, yet stalwart, usually temperate, but occasionally belligerent Bombay mix tom with atramentous, satin fur and vivid, amber eyes. He is more of a fighter than a thinker, and his mate is Willowthorn. Wlthered 1 Nightpelt } |-|Medicine cats= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !chance !Link - Head medicine cat Mudleg '' With a short, black haired pelt but a fluffy mud-brown undercoat, this chantilly can seem quite headstrong. But really, she's just a feline caught by her own quirky curiosity and shivering paranoia personality.'' Weowzers '' 1 } |-|Elites= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !Chances !Link - Elite'' Nightvision A light grey and white she-cat with dark grey splotches. She has golden eyes but don't be fooled, this she cat is blind. She does not let her disability get in her way though and proves Shadestar proud by proving herself in anyway she can. Hunnyfly 1'' - Elite'' Quailstrife A tan and light brown mixed somali cat. She has Minty Green eyes, and a scar on her left shoulder from a fox attack. She is kind yet competitive, she will never deny a sparring challenge. She hates to kill cats and strictly follows the code. She knows a lot about the local bird species and takes an interest in bird watching. She has a hatred towards canines and is hostile whenever a canine is near. She is sometimes a more secretive and quiet cat. She hopes one day she'll help the clan in a huge way. '' ''Quuuut 1'' Quailstrife - Elite'' Whisperstorm A dark gray Turkish Angora shecat with a white underbelly and piercing green eyes. She is one of Shadestar's adopted daughters. She is loyal, kind, and competitive.Her right ear is severely torn due to a fox attack when she was just an apprentice. hmorse455 1 - Elite Snowclaw A pure white she-cat whose pelt looks like snow. Yaypi 1 } |-|Warriors= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !chance !Link - Warrior Hollowheart a white she cat who walks with a spring in her step , she is typically kind and tries to befriend most however she is not afraid to put her point across. warriorcat128 2'' - ''Warrior Crowflower a beautiful pitch black she-cat with dark blue eyes. also wears a spike collar and has a dark side to her but remains as loyal as possible to protect her clan. Jammer83ljg 1'' - ''Warrior Greyclaw A light coloured grey she-cat with a white under belly. She has black spots covering her body, and light, icy blue eyes. xxgalaxykatxx 1'' - ''Warrior MoonStorm A Black and brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes, a grey moon pattern, and a twisted beginning, as her parents died of being thrown into lava by a canine. Moonstorm is very persevere because of that and fights with will. iluvicecream109 1'' - ''Warrior Flintcreek A gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes and striking blue eyes. He is quiet and patient, arrived in camp one day. luxray6500 1'' Flintcreek (Flinty) - ''Warrior Owlflight A Young warrior who returned to Ridgeclan asking for forgiveness. He had chosen to go through training again, And finally re-earned his warrior name. Kittywhirly 2'' - ''Warrior Skull A norwegian forest cat, a rare, pure black one, indeed. With a right yellow eye, the color of the burning, hot sun. The right side of his face is extremely scarred, to the level his front and almost all back teeth are showing. Another scar over his right eye, this eye being almost white, although he can still see through it a bit. His left ear is almost teared in half, although he can still hear through it, but he chooses to use his other ear, as it is more effective. His fluffy forest-adapted fur is extremely useful in cold leaf-bare nights and days. It can also be useful in late leaf-bare yolowol2 1 - Warrior Tinycloud A small she-cat with a burnt sienna coat with darker stripes along with fern green eyes. She's quite encouraging and stands up for what she believes in. She's Willowthorn's daughter. Ferretheart 1 - Warrior Dawnsplash Dawnsplash is a brown maine coon shecat with yellow splashes, a white belly and muzzle, and light green eyes. She is mostly friendly and kind, but she will defend her clan and her friends with her life. Dawnsplash is usually very goofy and can get along with almost anyone in her clan. Darkforestwolf 1 - Warrior Palefoot Palefoot can be grumpy and slightly rude sometimes he's slightly larger than most cats and sometimes trips over his large paws. He has black fur, a white underbelly, and dark grey splashes. To certain cats he will be very kind. Once you get to know him, he can be a big goofball. Cookie4q 1 - Warrior Felix Felix is a small calico tom with bright green eyes. He's very intelligent but he lacks stamina. The fact that he is smaller than an average tom, bothers hike when it's pointed out but he doesn't let it get to him. He can b quiet a jerk when he is stressed or annoyed but at time she he can be quiet and polite.. Somalithegreat 2 - Warrior Thistlerose Thistlerose is a small shecat with fluffy light smoky gray fur, her eyes yellow glow as the sun. While she lacked long length and tall height, she made up for in agility, strength, and elegance. This shecat is a bit intense and quiet when you first see her, but once you get to know her she can be kind and very protective. krt10 1 - Warrior Robinclaw A orange pelt shecat. With black spots and a white as snow belly. She can be happy,shy,and very outgoing. She isn't very fluffy. She can swim and ran far distances without stopping. sarahisamazing1345 1 - Warrior Opal Grey with a white pale underbelly and dark splashes of fur and light green eyes. Grumpycat211 1 - } |-|Apprentices= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !Mentor !chance !Link - Apprentice Deerpaw A pale brown she-cat with a sapphire blue eyes. Despite of her sister, Fawnleap, she doesn't get along very well. She has a sassy personality. Rosy55139 1'' - ''Apprentice BluePaw BluePaw is small, but strong.She is a pale blue-grey she-cat with soft, thick, long fur, and silver fur tinged around her muzzle and tail, and luminous ice-blue eyes. she fears rain. Lolenchantedspot 1'' - ''Apprentice Blackpaw Blackpaw is a small black she cat with vibrant green eyes, she is very social and often gets into trouble with older warriors. She often hangs around elders and kits Racingguy30 1'' - ''Apprentice Silverpaw A completely silver shekit with gray eyes and short whiskers. Silver never wants to become a warrior nor hurt anyone and seems to be confident but scared of the forest. Her mother left her in the forest to die and never wants to go back there. Someone might have to break her fear. Elfspirit 1'' - ''Apprentice Kiode Unavailable Derpygecko33 1'' } |-|Kits= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !chance !Link - ''Kit Tornadokit A black shekit with very dark gray markings. She has bright amber eyes. She is a trouble maker and is always trying to get outside of camp. quuuut 1'' Tornadokit - ''Kit Waspkit A brown Siberian cat with darker shades of brown. He is a bit sincere, but can often be selfish about himself. He cares deeply about his pelt, and doesn't like getting dirty. Normally he's dramatic and tries to get attention. Ferretheart 1 - Kit Thornkit A grey-pelted Siberian shekit. werewolfgrl2791 1'' } |-|Elders= class="article-table" !Rank !Name !Description !Username !Reason for being an elder. !Link - ''Elder Snowfall A monumental Siamese mix tom with satin, alabaster fur and pale cerulean eyes. He can be cantankerous with anyone that exhibits vituperation or denigration towards his leader, however he is usually agreeable and enjoys sharing anecdotes from his kithood. Wlthered Old age (119 moons) - Elder N/A N/A N/A - Elder N/A N/A N/A }